How we fell in love
by 2kitsune
Summary: See there's this Brunette guy, and that Silverette guy who meet at the supermarket. Then there's borderline stalking, an angry redhead chick who claims one of them is 'hers', and two people falling face first into love. Will there be a happy ending? Or will someone ruin it for them completely?
1. The silver haired god

How we fell in love.

See there's this Brunette guy, and that Silverette guy who meet at the supermarket. Then there's borderline stalking, an angry redhead chick who claims one of them is 'hers', and two people falling face first into love. Will there be a happy ending? Or will someone ruin it for them completely?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts© or any of the characters.

A/N: I decided to stop pussyfooting around and finally publish a Soriku story because I have it in my head that I simply can't write them right, please Review at the end.

AA/N: I'm going to put the names and ages here so I don't have to add them all in the story, (Just because Riku has Leon in part of his last name doesn't mean that he is related to Leon who will NOT be in this story.

Sora Hikari: 22

Riku leonhart: 24

Roxas Hikari: 23

Axel: 26

Demyx Watara: 23

Zexion Ienzo: 25

* * *

There was nothing more that Sora hated then people who didn't know what they wanted at the supermarket and even though he was usually a very patient guy this was something he just couldn't handle, so when he had walked into the supermarket knowing exactly what he had to get for dinner tonight Sora became very angry very quickly when he walked down a isle and there was a lady just dawdling directly where he wanted to go.

"Excuse me" he said rather loudly and after realizing a little too late that she had headphones in and couldn't hear him Sora flushed red, sighing he crossed his arms over his blue singlet and waited almost patiently for the lady to move away; once she had the Brunette grinned widely and snatched what he needed off the shelf before hurrying away, "Now all I need is some steak"

Right in front of him was the meat shelves and Sora picked up the pace to get there and as he hurried closer the Brunette happened to notice that there was only one pack left of what he wanted, speeding up so that he was almost running Sora reached out his hand to grab it only to find his hand bumping into someone else's ivory fingers.

"Oh!" Sora squawked as he hurriedly brought his hand away, turning the Brunette was getting ready to apologize profusely but when he first glanced at the stranger all manners went out the window and his mouth dropped open; the man in front of him looked like a god! Silver locks fell gently off his head and just past his shoulders and shimmered in the artificial lights, his whole face was perfectly asymmetrical but what threw Sora off the most was the strangers piercing aqua eyes that made him shiver and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Sorry" the Stranger said, fixing Sora with a smile that made the Brunettes heart melt, "You have it, I'm more of a chicken guy myself" before turning and walking away with the confidence that only a grown man could have, leaving Sora standing there with his mouth still open trying to form words and his cheeks bright red.

Shaking out of his trance Sora quickly snatched the pack of meat in question and hurried towards the checkout, not thinking for one moment that he would ever see that Silverette again.

* * *

The next week later Sora found himself on the highway at rush hour with the bright sun beating down on his shitty off beat blue volts wagon, he had just been hanging out with his brother Roxas who lived on the other side of the city; groaning in aggravation Sora slumped against his seat and visibly started panting, because he was a simple life guard the Brunette couldn't afford to have his air con fixed.

It was then when Sora just happened to look sideways out his window at the oncoming traffic and noticed a expensive looking black Mercedes, to start with he payed absolutely no attention to it and looked away but then whipped his head back and stared incredulously at the driver; it was that Silver haired guy from the supermarket! The one who let him have that pack of meat and sauntered off without another word or giving Sora his name!

Gawking openly Sora's sky blue eyes trailed over high cheekbones, what he could see of long silver eyelashes, and a patch of ivory skin that could be seen through because the top button of his white dress shirt; it was pretty easy to see that this guy was very powerful in one way or another, and all of a sudden Sora felt very insignificant in his shitty car and stupid life guard job.

And it wasn't that Sora was stupid or something either, he had finished school with average grades and his father and mother pushing him to be a veterinarian, but then his parents died in a freak accident and he couldn't afford to pay for the expensive collage fees; resulting in him becoming a life guard and barely being able to pay for food and hygienic needs, it had gotten so bad that _all _of his clothing were Roxas's hand me downs and he was so lucky that they were the same size.

Through all of this the Silverette had driven away, and Sora was being honked at because it was his turn to go; flushing bright red Sora snapped from his daydreaming and continued driving home.

"Sorry Kai, I got distracted on the way home" Sora spoke through the phone that was smashed against his cheek and his shoulder, his hands busy with the instant ramen he was making; he was payed a week ago and already his money was low, resorting in his bad eating so that he would still have a little left over in case something happened.

A sigh rattled through the phone, "Honestly Sor, I wish you would just buy a better car, you're going to be killed one day" she said worriedly, Sora rolled his eyes even though the perky redhead couldn't see it and poured the hot water into the noodles and leaving it on the counter to cook.

"With what money?" Sora laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes as he stared with disdain around his small apartment, "I'm already having to resort to eating instant ramen" sometimes he really hated what his life had become, but then he remember his mother's words '_Never give up, you can do it my little sky' _and found that everything really was okay.

"Come live with me" Kairi said in all seriousness, "Seriously Sora, you've been my friend since High School, it honestly wouldn't be that much trouble" her tone was pleading and Sora could see her pout in his mind's eye; but when his parents had died he had promised that he would do everything on his own from now on, even going as far to refuse living with his brother.

"I can't" Sora sighed, settling down onto the couch with his newly cooked instant ramen and flipping on his average TV to futerama, "I made a pact to do things my way" slurping up his noodles the Brunette sighed contently, he simply loved ramen!

"Fine" Kairi snapped, sounding angry that she had lost this argument once again, "So, Tidus and I broke up again" The redhead said nonchalantly, "But I think it's for good, he's dating some girl named selphie"

"What!" Sora tried to say through a mouthful of noodles and ending up choking on them, resulting in the Brunette having a coughing fit, "Why'd you break up in the first place? Was it a fight again?"

"That and I have my eye on someone else, someone who I've known since High school who I'm still really close too" Kairi said in a hinting voice, but Sora had no idea what she was hinting at as he ran through faces trying to think who his best friend could possible like this time.

"Is it Wakka?" Sora asked, laughing when Kairi instantly snapped "_No! Ew, Sor'" _through the phone, "Then is it my brother? Or maybe you finally realized you swing the other way and it's Namine!"

"You're so dense" Kairi laughed through the phone, but Sora swore that he could hear a hint of sadness in her tone, "Anyway, what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing much, saved a kid from drowning when he did a flip and cracked his skull even though I had _specifically _told him not to a couple of minutes prior" Shaking his head Sora couldn't help but wonder if that's what he was like when he was little, '_I was probably even worse' _the Brunette though with a small chuckle, "Oh! And I saw that Silverette guy again!"

"You did?" Kairi immediately asked, "Did he see you?"

"No" Sora sighed, a little sad about it "He was driving the opposite way, the only words he's ever seen to me and "You have it, I'm more of a chicken person, how stupid is that Kai!? And now I can't stop thinking about him even though it's been like two months since I saw him and he was originally completely out of my mind" Sora babbled, hearing Kairi making small noises of agreement through the phone.

"Well, you could try seeing him again?" Kairi suggested, "Or you could try dating me" she laughed, ruining It by laughing a second later, "Joking! Joking!" though it really didn't sound like she was joking and Sora didn't pick up on that at all.

"You're so funny, Kai" Sora joked, "Oh hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow! Bye!" he said hurriedly and hung up before Kairi could respond enough to blow her usual kisses goodbye; to be honest he didn't really need to go, it's just that if he kept talking to the Redhead with the Silverette in his mind Kairi might end up hearing something she doesn't want to hear.

Shooting up Sora threw his instant ramen cup in the sink and switched off all the lights and TV before running to his bathroom for a cold shower, and then bed straight afterwards.

* * *

Ever since Kairi had suggested in Sora trying to find the Silverette again he had began to conspicuously hide out in the supermarket carpack from 9 to 12, and then coming back later from 7-9; he didn't do much during the day anyway and when he had work he would just go at his later time, sometimes he would even go inside to see if somehow the Silverette had sneaked past him, and then ended up having to buy something small because he couldn't just leave the supermarket empty handed.

And if he wasn't at the supermarket then Sora would sit there staring off into space as he dreamed of the silverette, it didn't matter if he was at work, at home, hanging out with friends, anywhere he went he would suddenly go into a trance like state and then came out blushing red when he realized what he had done; it had gotten so bad that he had come up with nicknames for the guy! Things lot 'Hottie' or 'Sexy Silverette' and Sora doubted a lot that those would be the only ones.

But after three long weeks Sora was nearly at his limit, he hadn't seen the Silverette since that one time at the bridge even then the Brunette doubted he saw him; sighing Sora pulled into the carpack at 4:26pm and parked his car, watching kids and worried looking mothers race into the supermarket, he had decided as he was leaving that today was going to be the last day of waiting around and hoping to see this guy.

But then _it _happened.

As Sora was daydreaming a black car passed in front of him that sounded alarms in his head and as he shook himself out of his daydream, that was the silverettes car! Holding his breath the Brunette watched with wide eyes as the door opened and _there he was_; now no longer breathing Sora blushed as he watched the Silverette shake out his hair, sky blue eyes trailing down the strangers long legs covered in black skinny jeans and upper body covered in a quarter sleeved grey shirt.

Oblivious to Sora the Silverette strode confidently into the supermarket, flicking his hair and winking at a girl he passed at the entrance before disappearing inside; feeling a surge of jealousy run through him Sora glared at the woman until she moved away.

Half an hour later the Silverette re-appeared from the supermarket and walked back to his car with his hands full of bags, Sora briefly thought about getting out of his own car to help but realized pretty quickly that he couldn't do that without looking suspicious, shoving them into the back of his car and walking back around to the driver's seat; as he drove away Sora had a brief moment of panic when he realized that the Silverette was leaving without him and made the subconscious to decision follow him for a little bit, so as 'Hottie' pulled out of the car park so did Sora.

A little over twenty minutes later the Silverette pulled into a star bucks, not too far from Sora's apartment, and parked the car; Parking a couple of slots down Sora watched as he pulled a laptop from the seat beside him, locked the car, and walked into Star Bucks.

To start with Sora was a little worried that he had lost sight of the Silverette but after a minute the Brunette watched as he sat down at one of the window seats and pulled out his laptop, turning off his car Sora hunched over his steering wheel and proceeded to just sit there and watch the Silverette as he worked on his laptop and drank whatever he had ordered; '_Now all I need are some binoculars' _Sora thought, making himself laugh.

At six thirty the Silverette stepped back outside, lighting up a cigarette and blowing the smoke out easily, striding calmly back to his car and climbing in; gulping a little Sora waited for the Silverette to pull out of the car lot before he started tailing the black Mercedes, '_I'll just do a drive by' _Sora told himself as the car he was tailing pulled into the rich part of town and started to slow down before pulling into number 10 Twilight Drive.

Gawking at the house Sora quickly decided that it was more like a mansion! It towered at two stories high and the pillar's holding up the veranda on the second floor was made out of white marble, the rest of the house made out of light crème blocks; overall it had a very Victorian look, and the Brunette felt instantly jealous as he hightailed it out of there before the Silverette became suspicious.

He would just have to come back in the weekend, and put his plan into action.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **It is greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Your name is?

Ch 2: Your name is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts© or any of the characters.

Warning: Stalking, swearing, Sexual Innuendo.

A/N: AA where I live is a Car Insurance, not Alcohol anonymous.

* * *

: 2kitsune:

* * *

A week later Sora had formulated his plan, Every day after work he would slowly drive to StarBucks and watch the Silverette from the car park as he ate and worked on his computer, then following two cars behind till 'hottie' pulled into his street before quickly turning and zooming back to his part of the town.

Today was the day that he tried to get a little closer; leaving work early the Brunette headed straight for StarBucks and searched for the Silverette's car, it wasn't there, pumping his arm in excitement Sora parked his car and locked it before heading inside and standing in line.

Thankfully it wasn't too busy and Sora stupidly blurted out that he wanted a black coffee when the cashier asked what he wanted, blushing the Brunette payed before stumbling over to a secluded seat where the Silverette wouldn't be able to see him but he would be able to see the Silverette; And not a minute past five, he walked in.

Sora's bright blue eyes followed the Silverette's every move and detail, noticing how the crisp white dress shirt clung to his shape in a fitting manner and made the Brunette drool, giggling a little to himself Sora let his gaze wander down and latched onto the Silverette's amazing ass through his perfectly altered black dress pants.

"A black coffee, two shots" Sora heard him say to the cashier and watched as the Silverette passed over the coins, his tone was deep but not too deep and made the hairs on the back of the Brunette's neck stand up; watching hungrily Sora followed him as the 'hottie' casually sauntered over to a table and sat down, it was then when the Brunette noticed that he didn't have his computer for once but quickly forgot it when the Waitress came over with his order.

Scrunching his nose up Sora completely ignored his coffee and just sat there watching the Silverette drink his own beverage before getting up and leaving with that same cool attitude, ten minutes later the Brunette left too with his mouth pulled up into a wide smile.

Two weeks later with Sora going in every day and slowly creeping up to the Silverette's table until he was sitting a mere two tables away _it _happened.

Sora happened to come in on a suddenly busy day after he ordered he sat down at one of the only free tables left, the two free tables sitting beside each other, and when the Silverette walked in the Brunette was suddenly aware of what he had done; Now with only one table free the Silverette took the table beside right beside Sora's and sat down, pulling out his laptop and quickly getting to work.

Now with so much to stare at Sora couldn't help but glancing over with every chance he got, admiring the Silverette long lanky fingers and collarbones he could just see through the quarter sleeved blue shirt he happened to be wearing instead of a suit, pursing his lips Sora was about to finish his coffee and leave when he accidently knocked his cell phone off the table.

Cursing Sora went to pick up but as he was leaning over he found himself face to face with the Silverette he had been stalking all this time, instantly the Brunette blushed bright red and just sat there with wide eyes as 'hottie' picked up his shitty phone with a ivory hand and gently placed it back in Sora's with a charming smirk; of course the Life Guard just turned even more red when their fingers brushed, and almost fell back in his chair as the Silverette stood back up and sat back in his chair

"Th-Thank you!" Sora stammered before getting up and bolting out of there, leaving the Silverette sitting in his chair with a amused expression on his face.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

A whole month went by without Sora making any more interactions with the Silverette, the Brunette made sure that he always picked a table far enough away in Star Bucks so that the Silverette couldn't see him and whenever Sora saw him in the supermarket he would run away embarrassed.

A couple of times Sora stopped and thought about how creepy he was becoming, I mean, he was stalking a guy he had talked to maybe twice and he didn't even know the Silverette's name!; But the Brunette had felt such a connection with the Silverette when he had first saw him he just had to see what this could become!

Holidays rolled around and even though Sora was well out of High School he still remembered exactly when they were, and for some reason the Brunette decided this time to put his next strategy in plan.

'_Operation Flat tire is _go_!' _Sora yelled to himself as he checked his mirrors, pulling into Twilight Drive the Brunette slowed down as he came closer to the Silverette's house; instantly he noticed the 'hottie' out on the front lawn mowing, but it took him at least another five seconds for Sora to realize that the Silverette had no shirt on, leaving Sora to drool even though he wasn't really that close.

Remembering his plan Sora continued to slow down until he was practically going at a snail's pace before finally pulling to a stop just outside the Silverette's mansion, getting out of his car the Brunette went around to the back tire on the house side that he had previously deflated and pretended to swear and kick at it as though he had no idea why it was flat.

While glancing around to see if the Silverette had noticed yet Sora just happened to realize how _hot _it was out of here, no wonder Riku was mowing his lawn without any shirt on; Already panting in the heat the Brunette ran a hand over his forehead, swore and kicked his flat tire one more time, before _finally _hearing exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Hey, you need some help?"

Oh god, that voice! Sora nearly moaned when he first hear it but contained himself enough to nervously laugh and say, "Y-yeah, I think my tires flat" turning around the Brunette nearly fainted at how close the Silverette was standing to him, sky blue eyes trailed down to look at the strangers completely flat stomach and a silver snail trail that disappeared under his blue cotton shorts.

"Ah-huh" the Silverette muttered as he stepped around the Brunette and knelt down so that he could get a closer look at Sora's flat tire, "It's defiantly flat, do you have a spare?" he asked, turning around his aquamarine eyes practically shot an arrow through the Brunette's heart leaving him unable to speak for a bit.

"Uh-y-yes?" Sora stammered but crossed his fingers behind his back, "It should be in the back" he added, the Silverette nodded and stood up to open the trunk; a devious smile crossed the lifeguards face and he watched as the stranger scan the empty trunk and shake his head.

"Nope" The Silverette said, "There's no spare in here" slamming the trunk again he moved around to stand at the side of Sora's car, resting against it with one arm.

"Oh damn" Sora muttered, keeping his head down because he knew that if he looked up then he would start stammering again, "And my house is so far away too!"

"I could call AA and get them to come out with a spare tire for you" the Silverette offered, "It shouldn't take too long" he added, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Oh really!?" Sora said a little too loudly, "I mean-"He restarted, "Really? Thanks so much, I'll pay you back sometime" rubbing the back of his neck nervously the Brunette smiled widely up at the Silverette.

"No problem, want to come inside for a drink?" The silverette asked, then reaching up to slap his forehead, "Oh, where are my manners? Name's Riku" he said, offering his hand.

"Sora" the Brunette replied, shaking Riku's hand and trying not to think about how perfect the Silverettes name was and how it suited him perfectly.

"Wow, so, do you live here all by yourself!?" Sora asked, "It's huge!" he exclaimed as he turned his head in every direction as he tries to look at everything at once, marble floors and Victorian style furniture was all that really managed to stick in his hazy mind.

"No, my parents live here too" Riku started, "But my mum's in France at a runway show, and Dads always so busy with work I never see him unless he calls me in to help" he explained as Sora just nodded, the Brunette found it faintly sad but quickly shook it off.

"Oh, where does your dad work?" Sora asked as Riku motioned for him to follow in the kitchen, there was more marble in here in the form of black countertops and huge bay windows that looked out into a lush green garden.

"Hart industries" Riku replied, and the drink that Sora had just taken a huge sip of was now being sprayed out onto the floor.

"What! _THE _Hart industries!? The ones who practically help the mayor run this city!?" Sora choked and turned bright red once he realized what he had just done, "Oh, I'm really sorry!" he added, head whipping around as he looked for a towel to wipe up the mess.

"Yes, them" Riku said in a monotone and shooed Sora away with his hand, then grabbing a towel to wipe up the Brunette's mess on the floor; and smiling re-assuringly when Sora kept watching him worriedly, "My Dads the CEO, but he employed me as what I suppose you could call a second CEO"

"Wow!" Sora gaped, "That's so impressive, Riku!"

"Yeah, I suppose" Riku said as he shrugged his shoulders, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna' go call AA" he added before leaving the room, humming absently Sora sat there and continued to sip away at his lemonade till the Silverette came back.

"They'll be here in half an hour" Riku said as he strode back, with a plain white shirt on to Sora's disappointment as he had enjoyed staring at the Silverette's abs, into the kitchen and picked up his beer to take a large swig, "Want a house tour? We have time to kill"

"Yeah, sure" Sora replied, picking up his lemonade and following the Silverette's lanky form back into the entrance room.

"Well, through the kitchen was a door into the main lounge, but there wasn't any point showing you that" Riku started, then pointing through two bay doors flung wide open set underneath the high staircase he added, "Through there is dads study, and a bathroom"

As you come through the huge front doors the staircase curved against the left wall and led upstairs to a walkway with a wooden barrier, and from down here Sora could faintly see a corridor leading away from them.

"Come on" Riku said a little quietly and motioned for Sora to follow them up the stairs, "This staircase was carved by my mother" he rattled, a small smile making its way onto his face, eyes wide the Brunette bent down for a second to examine the small flowers and wooden birds carved into the dark wood before continuing to follow Riku up the stairs.

"That's my parent's room" Riku said as they first turned into the wide corridor, "They have an ensuit, which takes up most of this side, along with my mum's art studio where she paints" nodding to himself the Silverette then lead them through a doorway maybe a quarter of the way down the right side of the corridor.

"And this is my room"

Immediately Sora was taken aback how colourful Riku's room was as even though the house was made up of shades of crème, white, and black; the Silverette's room was made up of many shades of blues for his wall and carpets, but his whole room were covered in paintings and drawing that used such vibrant colours like red, yellow, orange, purple, teal, green, and too many other colours to count.

"Wow" Sora breathed his eyes widening at every painting he examined, "Riku, this is amazing" and he meant it, the Brunette had missed out on the art gene in his family and it had been passed down to Roxas.

"Yeah, I guess" the Silverette replied as he gently placed a hand on Sora's back and guided him back out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen, "I don't really like having people in my room, sorry" Was all he gave as a explanation before picking up his drink again.

AA arrived shortly afterwards and after many hurried 'thank you's' and 'I'll pay you back, promise' Sora was back in his car and daydreaming as he drove back to his apartment.

* * *

Only to find that someone was already there

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed happily when he unlocked his apartment door only to find his twin sitting on his couch, "How'd you get in?" he then asked, confused because why would the Blonde lock the door after him?

"You gave me a key, remember?" Roxas replied in the monotone that was his voice and held a keychain up in front of him with several keys on them before pocketing it again, on the table in front of him was a bottle of beer and even though Sora felt he should be a little peeved that his older twin had taken one without asking he was surprisingly fine with it.

"What're you doing here!?" Sora asked as he toed off his shoes and threw his messenger bag on a chair beside the door before walking towards the kitchen, "Have you eaten? Do you want something? I have pasta but that's about it"

"Sora" a sigh sounded from the lounge and the Brunette had to peek over the counter top to see that Roxas was watching him with a troubled expression, "We were meant to have dinner together tonight, and you were cooking"

"Oh" Sora replied as his face fell, "Sorry Roxas, I was really busy today and I forgot completely about it, but seeing as you're here we could still have dinner"

"So busy that you forgot about your own brother?" Roxas commented, "What where you doing that was so important?"" he asked, Sora gulped a little and was thankful that the Blonde couldn't see how red he was from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Uh, nothing much, I had work today and there were a lot of kids around, I guess I was just really focused I forgot" praying that Roxas would buy it Sora pulled out the ingredients for Pasta out of his fridge and moved over to the cabinet to get the packet, he couldn't afford actual pasta so he had to put up with the packet kind.

"You didn't have work today, you never have work on Thursdays" Roxas pointed out, "Try again, Sora, tell me what's really going on, can't you trust your own twin?"

"I had to fill in for someone!" Sora said far too defensively, his back to Roxas as he began cooking at the stove and when he had to turn around he refused to look the Blonde in the eye.

"Sora, you're lying, now tell me what's going on" Roxas called, his voice suddenly a lot closer, turning Sora found his twin leaning over the island counter with a amused expression on his face, "And make it quick, Axel's probably burned down my apartment by now"

"Fine" Sora sighed and turned around to lean over the counter like his twin, at which Roxas then moved to sit at one of the seats tucked under the island, "There's a guy" he blurted out and turned bright red, peeking up through his bangs Sora caught his twin trying to bite down a smile and failing.

"A guy? Sora, the world is filled with men; you're going to have to be more descriptive"

"Roxas!" Sora grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air and turning even more red if that was even possible, "Fine-" he sighed, before leaning in and beginning to tell Roxas everything, apart from the dirty dreams he had nightly of Riku.

"So" Roxas echoed once Sora had told him everything, "You've basically been stalking this guy, Riku or whatever his name is, and today you pretended to have a flat tire just so you could talk to him and get his name?" sighing the blonde shook his head and fixed Sora with his slightly colder blue eyes, "And to top it all off you tailed him in your car to get his address!?"

"Yes" Sora mumbled, hanging his head low and twiddling his thumbs, "But he's so _hot_ Roxas, and when I first saw him in the supermarket there was a connection, he's the one!"

"So he's like your one true love" Roxas laughed, "Sora, you're being creepy, how can you know he's the one when you hardly even know him?" the Blonde asked, "I think you're being a little irrational"

"Oh yeah!?" Sora countered, leaning so far over the island that he was right in Roxas's personal space, "What about you and Axel then!? You told me when you first met him that you felt a connection! And that he was the one! And now look at you two!"

Roxas went to open his mouth for a witty comeback but quickly closed his mouth again, now it was Sora's turn to watch his twins cheeks turn a little red, "Well, that's diff- what I'm trying to sa- oh fuck it!" he exclaimed at the end, "Fine" he muttered, grabbing Sora's hands he made sure to meet the Brunette's gaze before saying clearly, "Sora, are you sure that this guy is the one?"

"Yes" Sora replied without even thinking scrambling the Brunette turned bright red and tried to re-think, but after a minute he honestly couldn't find any feelings or thoughts to indicate that this was wrong, "Yeah, I'm sure" the Brunette said confidently and smiled widely.

"Good" Roxas commented and released their hands, looking at his watch he started a little and hurriedly went to grab his jacket, "I've gotta go, it's seven and if I'm not home in half a hour then Axel threatened to cook and I don't think he was joking!"

"Bye then" Sora laughed as he watched Roxas scramble around to find his stuff; "I'll see you some other time" he called just as the Blonde left

"You bet!" was what he received as a reply just before the door shut.

* * *

Chapter 2 guys! Huge round of applause to the people who actually stuck around to read this! :)

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **It would be greatly appreciated and it contributes to the next chapter!


	3. Riku's Number

Ch 3: Riku's number

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts© or any of the characters

Warning: Swearing.

A/N: I'm actually enjoying this.

And the answer to Juliana's question in the reviews; with twins, the one that is born first (even by It's by a minute or mere seconds) then they can be deemed 'The eldest'. And in Roxas's case he was born before Sora, so he's technically older by two minutes.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

After the incident of Sora's 'mysteriously flat tire' he and the Silverette quickly became mutual friends, hanging out at Star Bucks when the Silverette had time and when Sora was off work instead of pretending to be sick; they would maybe see each other three times a week and even though the Brunette was so happy that they were friends, he found himself wanting more.

Expecially after the dream he had last night; it had started off innocent with Riku and Sora having lunch but then the clothes started flying off and Riku's breath was a little to realistic in the Brunette's ear, and basically the lifeguard woke up moaning the Silverettes name with his hand down his pants.

But still Sora wanted to get closer, today though he had a lunch 'date' with Kairi so grumbling away the Brunette pulled on some khaki shorts, blue vans, a simple white shirt and his wallet and keys before venturing out; Today it was supposed to get up to over 20 degrees, so there was no need for a jersey.

Twenty minutes later Sora pulled into the car park of a organic tea shop and parked his blue Volkswagen, whistling a tune as he spun his keys around his fingers the Brunette traipsed up the steps to the door and entered; immediately he was hit by a wall smell, Jasmine, lilies, violets, strawberries, peach, and to many more for Sora's nose to detect.

Swaying a little Sora peered around the small cafe and immediately saw Kairi sitting at a table beside the window, a huge smile on her face as she waved; nodding back the Brunette began to make his way through the many tables and finally plopped down in his seat opposite the cherry redhead.

"Sora!" Kairi greeted, "How _are_ you!? We haven't talked in ages" she gushed and took a rather excited gulp of tea before folding her arms on the table and fixing the Brunette with her deep blue eyes, sighing Sora faintly noticed that he could already feel a headache and picked up the tea menu un-excitedly.

It wasn't that he didn't love Kairi as a friend; it was just that sometimes she talked too much.

"I'm good" Sora replied much more un-enthusiastically, "Nothing much has been happening, I was meant to have dinner with Roxas a couple of days ago but it was kinda- er- _busy_ so now I feel bad" he told her as he waved for a waitress to come over, ordering green tea and a scone before watching her bustle away again.

"Oh yeah?" Kairi asked with her mouth full, it was then when Sora noticed the salad in front of her and the cup of rose tea perched beside her elbow.

"Yeah" Sora replied eerily and turned to look outside with his cheek resting on the heel of his palm, he was slightly out of it even with the slight mention of Riku even if Kairi hadn't noticed it.

"Who is he?"

"What?" Sora turned slightly to look at Kairi with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, had she really caught on that fast? _'Well, she is a girl' _he thought, _'They have an affinity for this kind of thing'_

"Or she, I honestly can't remember if your bi or gay, it's been so long since you 'came out'! and Roxas came out at the same time so it's kinda of confusing" she rambled once again, using quotation marks around 'came out' "So?" she finished, silence covering them as her blue eyes scrutinized him carefully.

"K-Kairi" Sora stuttered and turned red, running a hand down his face before sighing and idly swinging back and forth in his chair, "It's embarrassing" he whispered even though there was no need considering how there was no way anyone could overhear them, "Drop it"

Kairi went to say something but the Waitress popped up and smiled a cherry, and a little fake, smile at them both as she placed down Sora's tea and scone before leaving just as fast.

"Sora" Kairi's voice was just as low, and she snaked a hand over the table to gently hold Sora's "You can tell me, I won't judge" looking up through his eyelashes the Brunette was caught by her pouty gaze and sighed, feeling his walls fall.

"I feel like we've done this before" Sora joked and nervously ruffled his hair with the hand that Kairi wasn't holding, but when Kairi didn't offer a smile the Brunette realized that she was actually serious, "Fine" he sighed, "Remember how around three weeks ago I told you about that guy I talked to at the supermarket?"

"Yeah" Kairi supplied, but her mouth tightened like she was chewing on lemons and her eyes turned a little darker.

"Well, I've kinda, sorta, been stalking him for around a month and yesterday I faked a flat tire outside his house and we hung out for an hour 'cause he called AA for me " Sora rambled off keeping his eyes firmly on the offensive pink tablecloth, "And, well, I think I've fallen for him, Kai" he added lamely.

Still staring at the tablecloth the Brunette pretended to be extremely interested in the small patterns of flowers that could be found there, fortunately for him Kairi wasn't speaking; '_Wait' _Sora thought, _'Isn't-speaking?'_

Peeking up through his eyelashes Sora found the redhead watching him intently, her whole pallor had turned white and her eyes were as wide as saucers "You-you think you've fallen for him?" she choked "But, I-" she then whispered, to low for Sora to hear.

"Kai? You okay?" Sora asked concernedly and squeezed Kairi's hand, suddenly as though the redhead was shocked Kairi jolted and she smiled widely.

"Sora! That's great!" she chirped seemingly back to her own self, "I'm really happy for you" but she didn't seem it, her smile didn't reach her eyes and when the redhead thought Sora wasn't looking the Brunette saw her smile falter slightly.

"R-really?" Sora asked and went back to rubbing the back of his neck nervously, at that moment he decided to play along with Kairi when she was obviously faking; something he had learnt was that if the redhead wanted to tell him something she eventually would, he remembered how one time he had made the mistake of pestering Kairi in High School and how it had just made things worse.

"Yeah, I'm glad you've finally found someone! Guess it's my time now, eh, Sora?" She joked and reached over to jokingly slap Sora's arm, but to be honest the Brunette felt really bad when the redhead then silently removed her hand from on top of his.

* * *

After that Kairi seemed to become more and more distant from Sora, a week went past and neither of them talked to each other, then two weeks, and then three; And through it all the Brunette just became more and more withdrawn, and in the end he would just spend the day going to work before laying down on the couch and stare up at the ceiling.

Unfortunately for him he had Roxas as a sibling.

Sora was just laying there daydreaming on his couch when, '_BANG!' _his door flew open; squawking like a parrot Sora flailed his arm's as he fell off the couch and onto the hard ground, "Ouch!" he yelled and lay still.

"SORA!" a loud and very angry voice yelled from the door, pushing up Sora had the pleasant surprise of finding Roxas standing there in his doorway with his arms folded as he glared at the Brunette; "Three weeks!" the blonde snapped as he stomped around to Sora, straddling his twins thighs and grabbing the front of his shirt "Three fucking weeks and I don't hear anything from you! For all I'd known you could've been dead!"

"But I'm not!" Sora protested loudly as he tried to get out of his brother's grip, which resulted in Roxas shaking his twin a few times.

"I don't fucking care!" Roxas yelled, "Don't ever do that to me again!" Getting off Sora the blonde continued to glare down at him for a second before snapping, "We're going out. Dinner. You have ten minutes to get ready. Or I'll come in there and _help _you" he demanded before plopping down onto the couch and flicking the TV on.

* * *

Half an hour later Kairi was well out of his mind as he watched Axel and Roxas fight over what entrée to get, laughing to him Sora eyed his own menu and quickly decided to get the fish; it was times like this when the Brunette really got a chance to look at how _happy _the Blonde was with Axel.

"So, Sora" Axel called from across the table and pulled Sora from his musing, looking up the Brunette was once again struck by how _red _the man's hair was; that and the stretched ears, the septum and eyebrow piercings, and the tattoo's all over his body not to mention the upside-down tear drops on his face.

"Yeah?" Sora replied and grinned when he noticed that Roxas was pouting, he had obviously lost the argument.

"How's life with you?" The redhead asked as his amazingly emerald eyes scanned Sora up and down, on the table Axel's lanky hands twitched and the Brunette knew he was itching for a cigarette; and if he looked over at Roxas then Sora knew he would find his twin's leg shaking, a sign that he was wanting a cigarette too,

"Its fine, life's not really interesting when you're a lifeguard" his answer was a little sad but Sora quickly perked up by saying, "But I saved a kid yesterday! His mum was so happy, you should have seen all the kisses she gave me!" he Brunette said a little too proudly and grinned.

"Mmmm, really? Well, at least that's more interesting then tattooing people every day" Axel flicked his fingers dismissively, "Expecially when their stupid fucking teenage girls who want fucking 'pretty unicorns', or their fucking boyfriends names" he laughed.

"At least you didn't have to deal with those two girls yesterday" Roxas grumbled from his side of the table, earning Sora's attention when the Brunette visibly perked up "These two blondes came in wanting each other's names, apparently they were like BFFL's or something" the Blonde grumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, their giggling gave me a headache, and I was just at desk" Axel grumbled hooking a finger in his ear as if he was trying to clear it.

"At least you have fun doing what you do" Sora grumbled, "I just sit around" he then laughed and rubbed the back of his neck; it was then when the waitress decided to finally show up and take their orders and drop off the drinks they had ordered.

"Speaking of which, when're you gonna' come in to finally get some ink on you?" Axel asked, eyeing Sora up and down, "Your kind of skin is a delicacy, virgin skin" he added a little creepily as he nudged Roxas, "Roxy here used to be a virgin, in more ways than one" the Innuendo in that one sentence alone made Sora wince.

"Axel!-" Roxas started but was cut off.

"Yeah, I've noticed" Sora commented and eyed the tattoo's littering Roxas's arms, and thinking about the ones that he couldn't see presently but had seen under the blondes shirts "I have nothing against them though!" he said noticing his twins small frown, "I think your tattoo's are cool, Rox, and I would get some too but I'm afraid of needles" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Laughing a little Sora just happened to look over towards the bar above Roxas's shoulders, and then proceeded to freeze when he saw a very familiar Silverette sitting there along; "Riku?" Sora uttered quietly and stood up from the table, ignoring Roxas's startled expression, and padded towards the Silverette like he was being summoned.

"Huh?" Riku turned just as Sora sat at the barstool beside him, "Oh, Sora, Hi" he said and grinned at the Brunette, resulting the lifeguards stomach to turn to butterflies, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here for dinner with my twin" Sora grinned back and tried to ignore how nervous he felt, "They're back there" he added pointing over his shoulder and watching as Riku's aquamarine eyes briefly flickered in the direction he had pointed, before returning to Sora.

"Which ones your twin" Riku teased "The skinny redhead, or the short blonde" he laughed and Sora watched with awe as it made his eyes twinkle.

"Silly!" Sora laughed along and punched Riku on the shoulder, "The blonde one's my twin, do I honestly look related to Axel?" he asked, "That's the redhead, by the way"

"Well-" Riku trailed off and suddenly he was far too close, their noses almost touching and one of the Silverette's cool hands under his chin so that he couldn't get away; Sora felt his breathing hitch and he started trembling, his sky blue eyes were drawn to Riku's and he just couldn't look away.

"Honestly? No" and suddenly Riku was gone and Sora was gasping for air and pretending that the Silverette hadn't just nearly given him a heart attack because of how close they had gotten, nervously laughing the Brunette rubbed the back of his neck and kept his eyes firmly on the ground; he could feel how red his cheeks are and he hoped like hell that Riku hadn't noticed, though when he peeked up through his eyelashes, the smirk on the Silverette's face told him he had.

"So, what're you doing here then?" Sora asked a little confusedly, "I hardly imagined you being the type to sit around alone at a bar, where are all your screaming fan girls?" he asked with a straight face and tried not to laugh, but unfortunately the look that Riku sent him was just far too perfect.

"Very funny" Riku grumbled but did actually look a little annoyed, "No, I just came here from a art gallery that was showcasing some of my friends art" he explained, "Though, I didn't really have any fun, everyone had someone there with them and I didn't" he complained kind of like a teenager, making Sora giggle again when it probably wasn't very appropriate.

"Well, maybe I could go with you next time" Sora replied a little too coyly and reached forward to run his hand up Riku's arm, "I mean, if that's alright with you" he added, looking down and then up through his eyelashes and shooting the Silverette flirty smile.

"Sure" Riku said a little too quickly and actually surprised Sora a little.

"Wait, really? You mean it!?" the nervous feeling was back and Sora gulped a little, Riku looked him up and down once before leaning forward to whisper.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure"

* * *

By the time Sora, Roxas, and Axel left the restaurant the Brunette was positively beaming and refused to let go of his phone; because _finally _he was the proud owner of Riku Leonhart's number

* * *

So, there's chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it! :)

**Please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **It is greatly appreciated and contributes to future chapters.


	4. Something Interesting

Ch 4: Something Interesting

Warning: Swearing, implied sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts© or any of the characters.

A/N: Welcome to a chapter full of socially awkward situations, and a Brunette who doesn't know how to act around 'Rich' people.

: 2kitsune :

* * *

After that Sora and Riku started hanging out a lot more, the Silverette would often be there to pick up the Brunette after he had finished life guarding and would then take Sora out for ice cream; and even though to start with Sora thought it was kind of weird going for ice cream, I mean wasn't that kind of childish?, he really started to enjoy it when Riku introduced him to Sea Salt Ice cream.

And it went the other way too. Sora would take initiative now again when he had gathered enough courage and ask Riku out to dinner, but not as a date! No, the Brunette was far too shy to admit that maybe it could be a date! They were simply going out by friends; a fact that Sora stuck to no matter how much Roxas or Axel tried to tell him otherwise.

But one night Sora was lounging around on his couch, watching TV and eating dinner, when his blue flip top phone beside him started playing 'Simple and Clean'; jumping completely out of his skin Sora muted the TV and answered his phone, "Hello?" he asked, not knowing who it was because he had forgotten to check caller ID.

"Hey, Sora~" Riku's voice floated through the phone, low and sensual evoking Sora to a quivering mess.

"H-Hi" he managed to choke out "What's up Riku?" he asked, clearing his throat so that it wouldn't jump and pitch all around the place.

"Mmm, the ceiling" Riku replied in a monotone but Sora could tell that he was trying not to laugh, shuffling was heard through the phone and the Brunette briefly wondered if the Silverette was in his bedroom; but ended up firmly shoving that thought out of his mind when it turned dirty, "How about you?"

Smirking slightly Sora looked up and replied, "The same boring old white ceiling" he answered, "With some glow stars that Axel put up while drunk, and I can't get them down so they're staying" he added and smiled at the fond memory of Roxas yelling at his boyfriend to take them down, and then Axel kissing him to silence the blonde.

"Interesting" Riku replied his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Anyway, now that we've gotten past that invigorating conversation, what're you doing tomorrow night?" he asked, and Sora's heart dropped a little when he realized what Riku was asking.

"You mean Friday night?" gathering that was a yes from Riku's non-commental grunt.

"Yeah, my friends having a piece of art showcases at the gallery, and I remember how at the bar you said you'd come next time; I guess you have to, huh?" Riku replied with amusement leaking into his speech, biting the inside of his lip Sora resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well, I was planning to take a bath, but I guess I can pencil you into my tight schedule" Sora replied snarkily, grinning from ear to ear; A whole night with Riku! This was going to be amazing.

"Cool, I'll come by at seven, be ready, sugar cheeks" Riku moaned seductively.

"Oh, I will, smart ass" Sora laughed.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

"Wow, this is your car!?" Sora squawked as he came out of the apartment buildings door, sitting right outside on the curb was a very impressive silver Mercedes with a white stripe down the center of the hood; though what was most impressive was Riku leaning against the side of his car, tight grey jeans hugging his lanky form and crisp white shirt without a tie; what Sora loved the most was Riku's just brushed silver locks falling perfectly over his forehead and shoulders, oh how the Brunette wished he could touch it!

"Yeah" Riku shrugged and moved forward to open the door for Sora, the Brunette tried to hard not to giggle, watching as he settled onto the plush leather seats and then closing the door gently; in the car Sora looked around excitedly as Riku climbed into the driver's seat, put on his seat belt, turned on the car, and peeled away from the curb.

"So who's your friend?" Sora asked scrambling for something to talk about, "The one who having his art shown, I mean" he explained properly.

"Oh, no one important, just a family friend" Riku explained leaving Sora no way to bring it back up, keeping silent the Brunette absently watched the town go past out his window; he had been into this part of town before, but couldn't actually afford anything considering it was deemed the 'rich' part of town.

The two stayed silent for the ride but somehow Sora didn't find it awkward, it was kind of just like being in the car with one of his best friends or relatives and he settled with humming the song that was playing through the radio; Sometimes he would sneak glances at Riku and then blush when he realized that the Silverette was already watching him.

Arriving at the building Sora was shocked speechless at the huge white building, with its large windows and arching peaks for the roof; the Brunette was surprised that it was only one story, but then realized that it was probably bigger then it looked inside.

And once again Riku had opened the door for him, smiling nervously Sora climbed out of the car and winced when he heard the car door slam behind him, slowly they both made their way towards the double doors walking so close to each others that their shoulders brushed.

"Listen" Riku suddenly murmured and placed his hands on Sora's shoulders so that he could spin the Brunette around to face him, "No matter what happens in there, stay by my side, Okay? I've got you no matter what" and to top it all off the Silverette flashed him a warm smile which made Sora erupt in tingles; unable to answer the Brunette simply nodded and, with his arm wrapped around Riku's, they made their way inside.

Instantly Sora felt under dressed in his nicest blue jeans and a sky blue button down shirt that matched his eyes, without Kairi he had absolutely no fashion sense, the men around him were all wearing some version of a suit and the woman wore expensive dresses and sparkling diamond jewelry.

"Riku!~" a flamboyant shout sounded from their left and before Sora could turn to see who it is a flash of pink was obstructing his vision, blinking Sora tried to clear his vision but found his body being squeezed by skinny but firm arms clad in a suit.

"Marluxia" Riku replied in a monotone his grip tightening on Sora's arm while he tried to push of 'Marluxia' with the other, "Get off, people are staring" he added.

Finally the pink haired person let go and Sora nearly fainted when he saw that it was a man, "But Riku-Kun!~" Marluxia cooed still standing a little too close, Sora watched a little jealously as he placed his hands on Riku's shoulders, "So!" he snapped suddenly becoming serious, "How're you enjoying yourself so far? Have you tried the punch?"

"We just got here" Riku replied and while Marluxia was pouting the Silverette smiled down at Sora and winked, "Now, if you'll excuse me" he added before roughly pushing past the Pinkette and into the crowd.

"So, this is your secret life, huh?" Sora teased and poked Riku in the chest, "Nightly soiree's with pink haired _men _in suits?" eyeing the crowd the Brunette noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at them.

"You caught me" Riku laughed, "It's just that _men _with pink hair turn me on so much" the Silverette fake moaned, looking around Riku seemed to suddenly notice that everyone was staring at them as well; Letting out a annoyed sigh Riku pulled Sora closer and placed his arms around the Brunettes shoulders.

Chuckling at Sora's expression Riku reached down and grabbed the Brunette's hands and placed them on his hips, then returning his own hands to the life guards shoulders; "Just dance" Riku muttered quietly, looking around Sora noticed that most of the other couples around them were swaying slightly to the piano music playing.

"Wha-what?" Sora stammered already tripping over his own feet, chuckling still Riku lifted the Brunette a little so that he was standing on the Silverette's expensive leather shoes and slowly began moving; "Riku~" Sora groaned, "This looks weird, everyone's staring" he complained but when he tried to push away Riku just held him closer.

"Let them" Riku muttered and lent in far to close, all Sora could think about was how close their bodies were and it made his body hum as he stared up into the Silverette's amazing aquamarine eyes.

Hours past but it only felt like minutes, soon the venue was closing and Riku had spent the whole time dancing with Sora, walking back towards the exit the Brunette finally gathered up the courage to hold the Silverettes hand; feeling on top of the world when Riku didn't shrug him off and looked down to smile at him.

The ride back was silent but welcome and the two held hands the whole way home, Sora couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear and butterflies rammed against his stomach.

"Well, here we are" Riku commented as he pulled the car up right outside Sora's apartment building and turned the engine off, "Did you have fun?" he asked still smirking.

"Yeah!" Sora said maybe a little too excitedly, unbuckling his seat belt so he could turn to talk around in his seat, "I mean, we didn't really do anything but dance, but it was fun" he said and then looking Riku right in the eye he added, "I enjoyed dancing with you, Riku"

"Me too" Riku smiled, with nothing else to say both men seemed to suddenly receive a signal from each other and slowly leaned in; Sora felt his breathing speed up and his cheeks turned red, and Riku chuckled at how cute the Brunette was.

When their lips finally touched Sora felt his heart soar and he moaned out of delight, moving his lips against Riku's he reached up to place his arms around the Silverette's shoulders and Riku placed a hand gently on the Brunette's cheek.

Drawing back it was Sora's turn to smirk when Riku tried to lean back in, "Night" he whispered and placed one more chaste kiss on the Silverette's cheek before getting out of the car, disappearing into his apartment complex.

* * *

Two weeks after the Art Gallery date

After that Sora and Riku never left each other's sight for very long, often the two would go out for dinner and the Brunette would end up staying the night at the Silverettes; and a couple of times Riku had stayed over at Sora's. It was never sexual though because when they lay down together Sora would feel so _complete _with his head on Riku's chest, and he knew the Silverette felt the same way.

The two hadn't had sex yet either, sure they had gotten very _heavy _one night on Riku's couch but other than that nothing much had happened; and of course Sora wasn't complaining, he was willing to wait however long the Silverette wanted too.

That's where the two found themselves at the moment, with Sora on Riku's lap and their lips pressed hotly against each others as the Brunette gently ground their hips together, when the lifeguards phone rang; Moaning out loud Sora removed his lips from Riku's and picked up the phone, giggling when Riku switched to kissing his neck, and answered it.

"Hello?" Once again he had forgotten to check the caller ID.

"Hey Sora" Kairi's voice floated through the phone and Sora instantly noticed her sad tone of voice; placing a hand on Riku's chest to make him stop the Brunette climbed off, trying to ignore his semi erect member, and settled on the couch.

"Oh, hey Kai, what's up?" Sora asked worriedly, he hadn't heard from Kairi for almost a month and now she just calls after ignoring Sora all the times he tried to call her!? Something was defiantly up.

"Oh, Nothing" Kairi replied but Sora could tell she was lying, "Listen, could you please come over? I really need to talk to you" she begged, and Sora didn't really even need to reply.

"Of course, I'll be there soon" Sora replied hearing Kairi hang up a second later, sighing the Brunette turned to Riku and said, "I'll be back in half an hour, there's food in the fridge" he told the Silverette before grabbing his keys and swiftly exiting his apartment.

Kairi's door was unlocked when he arrived, she lived in a apartment building but was far nicer than the one Sora lived in, pursing his lips the Brunette opened the door and stepped in "Kai?" he called as he shut the door behind him.

"In here" Kairi called from the lounge/kitchen at which Sora instantly headed for, when coming through the door he instantly spotted the redhead sitting at the couch holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Sora said softly as he sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's up? You've been ignoring me for more than a month and now you call?"

"It's just-" Kairi drew in a shaky breath and with sudden determination she turned towards Sora on the couch and fixed him with a look, "You know how we tell each other everything, right?" she asked, not even bothering for the Brunette's reply, "That and we've known each other since high school, we've been through thick and thin, teachers, dating, and heaps of other problems; but through all of that you've always been there for me, and that's why you're my best friend" she rambled.

"And?" Sora prompted quirking an eyebrow.

"And through all of it you just don' .it" she growled, "I mean, how can you be so stupid, Sor? We've been friends for years and you've never once questioned why I never keep boyfriends? How I always want to spend so much time with you? All the hints I've dropped? Dammit Sora!" Kairi started and with every sentence she just got louder and closer, eventually poking Sora a little too hard on the chest.

"Kai-"Sora started, a little to shocked right now to be trying to think this rationally, "Are, are you trying to tell me you're gay? 'Cause you know I'd be fine with that, right?"

"Oh gee, So'" she sighed after a good five minutes of staring at him, "You're so naive" before leaning forward and kissing the Brunette.

* * *

So yeah, chapter four :) I'm on a roll writing these so here ya' go!

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **It is greatly appreciated :) Thank you to everyone who is following this story, and to those who have Favorited it.


	5. The Kiss and The beach

CH 5:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts© or any of the characters

Warning: Swearing

A/N: The Blue Rooster is a restaurant chain.

* * *

"_Oh gee, So'" she sighed after a good five minutes of staring at him, "You're so naive" before leaning forward and kissing the Brunette._

* * *

Sora stayed at a standstill as Kairi continued to press her lips against his, to confused and filled with so many emotions that it felt like he was going to explode.

With a sigh Kairi lent away and looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "Sora?" she whispered, "Please tell me that you feel the same way, 'Cause I've liked you for a long time. Since primary actually"

"I'm so sorry Kai" Sora whispered and leant forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, "But I don't feel the same way, you're my best friend and I love you, but not like that"

And even though Kairi didn't feel like it she let a small smile grace her lips, "It's Riku, isn't it?" she asked but didn't bother with a answer, "I should have known"

"I'm really sorry Kai" Sora said and completely meant it, if he had of known that Kairi felt that way when he was younger then sure! He would have gone for it, but things changed, and Sora couldn't help who he fell in love for; Not to mention that Kairi

was so much like a sister to him that even if they did end up together he was sure that it wouldn't have worked, and even if it had then Sora would probably feel awkward doing _intimate things _with someone he described as his 'sister'

"Sora?" Kairi called and pulled the Brunette from his musing, "Could you leave? I need time to think, and I'll probably end up hurting you if you stay" looking down at the redhead Sora noticed how there were tears glistening down her cheeks, and how her hair was covering her eyes; beside her body her hands were clenched into tight fists, and she felt like screaming.

"O-Okay" Sora muttered and went to touch her cheek but winced when his hand was slapped away, the sound echoing a thousand times in the Brunette's ears.

Sora dejectedly hung his head and muttered, "Bye" to Kairi before heading towards the door. The silence created a pressure that was almost uncomfortable and Sora felt a bead of sweat run down his neck, he wanted to badly to turn around and beg Kairi to not be sad and beg that they could still be friends; but everything was uncertain now and Sora just wanted to get back to Riku, opening the door Sora glanced back one more time and saw that Kairi was still standing there in the middle of the room with her head down, before leaving.

But while he was waiting for the elevator Sora heard a loud scream from Kairi's apartment, and then something breaking.

* * *

Riku wasn't at the apartment.

Numbly Sora stared at the empty spot on his couch as all the blood drained from his face, dropping all his stuff at the door Sora stepped into his apartment, but that was when he noticed a note taped to his fridge; with a sob Sora ran towards his fridge and ripped the note off, '_Dear Sora' _it read, '_I had to go back home to do something for dad, come over when you get home'_

Smiling at his boyfriend's kindness Sora dropped the note and ran to his room to grab a jersey, before running straight back out; pausing to grab his keys and wallet again, and locking the door behind him.

The trip to Riku's usually took twenty but for Sora it only took ten, pulling up to the Silverette's house the Brunette hazardly parked his car and practically ran to his boyfriends door; knocking Sora hardly waited before knocking again, he had no idea why he wanted to see Riku so badly but maybe it was something to do with how his eyes were prickling and his throat dry.

"Sora?" Riku's voice sounded and the Brunette barely had time to blink before Riku had his arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace, "You wanna come inside" the Silverette asked, not being able to speak anymore due to the build up in his throat Sora simply nodded.

Not saying anything Riku picked Sora up bridal style and gently carried him upstairs to his room, sitting down on the bed and pulling the Brunette to his chest, "I'm here, let it all out" Riku whispered as he rubbed comforting circles on Sora's back, and with that the Brunette let the floodgates out.

For five whole hours Sora cried, and for those five hours Riku sat there with him rubbing his back and whispering nothings in his ear; and finally, his eyes bloodshot and his face red and far too hot, the Brunette drifted off to sleep while still cuddled to the Silverette's chest.

* * *

Breathing fanned across his spikes comfortingly and Sora moaned happily and snuggled further into Riku's chest, his eye's felt red and puffy and he had a pounding headache but with Riku's hands gently petting his hear the Brunette found he didn't really care.

"Hey?" Riku whispered, though to Sora it sounded like a megaphone, "Are you awake? Do you want some water? Or something to eat?"

Going to speak hurt like a bitch and Sora feared that he had lost his voice, the only sound he could make was course breathing and Riku figured out pretty quickly that he had lost his voice from all the crying, "It's okay, here" the Silverette whispered and the next second a pad and paper was being pressed against his arm.

'_Can I have some panadol? And water' _Sora wrote and looked up at Riku with puppy dog eyes, even though it probably wasn't obvious because the light just made his headache worse and he could only open his eyes slightly.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Riku whispered and carefully picked Sora off of him and lay him back down so that his head was on the pillow, Sora listened carefully as the Silverette left the room and heard him re-enter barely a minute later; the hands were back, helping him sit up, and Sora praised the lord as he took the water and pills off of Riku and swallowed it down in one gulp.

The whole day was then spent in Riku's room, the Brunette cuddled against the Silverette's cheeks as Riku played video games on his Xbox; sometimes Riku would duck and gently kiss Sora on the head, receiving a content moan each time.

And seeing as Sora lived alone and Riku's parents were never there anyway the Brunette stayed for another night, and then another, and then another, and before they both knew it had been a week; Every night Sora would fall asleep with Riku while the Silverette sung into his ear, surprisingly he had a amazing singing voice.

Two Days later Riku had, had enough, so to surprise Sora he woke up early to pack his bag for a day at the beach!

Smiling the Silverette slowly and surely made sure that they had everything; Sunscreen? Check!, Water bottles? Check! Food? Check! Towels? Check! Beach ball? Check! Camera? Check! Swimming gear? Check! They were ready to go.

Looking down at him Riku once again liked what he saw, plain silver board shorts, a grey singlet, and flip flops; it may be simple but the Silverette knew he looked good, without being conceited.

Moving back into his bedroom Riku smiled fondly at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping, his brown hair tousled and not as spiky and a delicate blush crossing his cheeks; leaning down the Silverette pressed a kiss to Sora's forehead and watched as the Brunette stirred and sleepily opened one eye, making him look like a little kid considering how he was swathed in duvet's and blankets.

"Riku?" Sora groaned his voice cracking from lack of use, "What're you doing up before me?"

"Stuff" Riku said simply, "Come on, I've got a big day ahead for us"

Riku watched as Sora simply nodded and sat up, stretching his arm's up above his head and exposing tan skin as he yawned; the Silverette blushed and looked away, scratching his face, when he found his eyes straying a little too long on Sora's flat stomach.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Sora was asking as he climbed out of bed, and Riku was half mortified too see that the Brunette was only clad in tight blue briefs and his black singlet, fixing the Silverette with a innocent stare as he reached for his jeans to pull them on.

"We-"Riku stuttered when he realized that Sora had asked him a question, "Are going to the beach" he finished and flung his arms out sideways; Sora, who was standing right in front of him, immediately smiled and proceeded to throw his arms around the Silverette's torso and squeeze.

"We are!?" He yelled, "Aw! Riku! That's awesome! Thank you so much!" moving back a little he looked up at the Silverette and fixed him with that beaming smile, making Riku feel a little too hot again.

"It's fine" Riku answered and leant down to quickly kiss Sora, "Now come on, I already bought some board shorts for you so we're ready to go"

"Okay!" Sora yelled and fist pumped the air before running straight past Riku, the Brunette's footsteps echoing on the stairs, "Hurry up Riku!" came a shout from the downstairs and with one last roll of his eyes the Silverette started moving.

_**Half an hour later**_

Sora and Riku were at the beach, seeing as it was a perfect day it was already packed but Riku had a surprise for the Brunette; as soon as the Brunette got out of the car the Silverette was placing a black bandanna and kissing the sky eyed man till he stopped squawking.

"I'm taking you someone special, don't worry, I won't let you go" Riku murmured, and with the bandanna over his eyes all Sora could do was nod and follow the Silverette; focusing on his senses the Brunette made note of the crunch of gravel under his bare feet, then changing to the cheerful thump of wood, and finally the soft sand which made Sora feel at home.

The water sounded far off when they first walked onto the beach, but as they walked the Brunette noticed that the sound was getting louder and louder so he assumed that they were walking down towards the water; a minute in silence passed and Sora could feel the cool water lapping at his feet, "Duck" he barely heard Riku say over the loud sound of the waves.

Ducking Sora then found them walking into a cool, damp, place; hesitating slightly when he felt smooth rock under his feet, but Riku's hand was a friendly reminder that nothing bad was going to happen and so the Brunette followed happily.

Wherever they were the sound of the waves was now echoed, seeming to come from every angle; underneath the blindfold Sora's eyes flicked from side to side but couldn't see anything at all, just as he was about to open his mouth and ask where they were the Brunette felt the sand back underneath his feet and the sun on his face again.

Suddenly the hand on his was gone, and for a second Sora was worried; "I'm here" Riku uttered out loud as though he knew what the Brunette was thinking, the hands were back as light touches on his shoulders and Sora felt the press of cool lips on his forehead.

"Now, close your eyes" Riku's voice was teasing but Sora did as he was told when he felt the Silverette start to undo the bandana, the sunlight now hit his closed eyelids making everything red; "And-open"

Sora did what he was told and gasped out loud, they were in a beautiful little coven surrounded by the high walls of cliffs; water lapped lazily up onto the white sand and birds cawed as they flew about him, Sora had never seen anything so amazing and he felt his heart stop when he realized that this was all theirs for today.

"What is this place?" Sora asked as he walked into the middle of the small beach, his arms outstretched as he took in the sun; "I've never seen this place before"

"Because it's my secret place" Riku muttered from right behind him making the Brunette jump, "No one knows about it but me" his hands were back on Sora's shoulders and he placed a gentle kiss on the Brunette's neck.

"Well, it's beautiful" Sora stated turning to face his boyfriend, "Thank you so much" he whispered before tiptoeing to kiss the Silverette gently.

For the rest of the day Sora spent most of the time in the water, there was no current in the little cove but about 50metres out you could see the waves crashing on a sandbar; when he wasn't in the water he was laying on his blue towel underneath the umbrella Riku put up, the board shorts that the Silverette had brought him were sky blue and fit just a little too well.

For lunch Riku brought out ham sandwiches and beer, Sora ate his a little too fast and then kept pouting and throwing looks over at the water when the Silverette refused to let him go back in the water till thirty minutes had passé; of course Sora somehow managed to get around it, probably by stretching out his limbs a little to suggestively, and went in over just ten minutes.

Finally at three Sora collapsed on his towel that was beside Riku, "Whoo!" he breathed out and fixed Riku with a huge smile, "This has been the best day ever!"

"Glad you're having fun" Riku commented from beside him, turning his head sideways Sora checked out his boyfriends form appreciatively; Riku, who was reading a book, didn't take the slightest notice.

"Oh, I am" Sora muttered cheekily and rolled up onto his hands and knees, crawling over to Riku he climbed on the Silverette till he was straddling his boyfriends him; Seeing as Riku was already sitting up, and resting all his weight on one hand, all he had to do was drop his book at return Sora's smouldering look.

"Yes?" Riku asked quirking a silver eyebrow, "What can I do for you, Mr. Hikari?" he added, leaning forward and placing a sneaky kiss on Sora's cheek.

"Mr. Hikari!?" Sora laughed, "Well, It depends on how far you're willing to take it, Mr. Hart" he teased, sticking his tongue out and laughing when Riku pretended to be shocked.

"Well, it would start a little like this" Riku started, leaning in and placing a innocent kiss on the Brunette's lips, "And end up something like this" leaning forward he French kissed Sora, smirking when the Brunette opened his mouth to the Silverette.

"Hey" Sora exclaimed when Riku pulled away, grabbing the back of his boyfriend's neck, "Did I say you could stop?" he asked sarcastically, and roughly pushed their lips back together.

Riku's hands flew to Sora's waist, and Sora's arms wrapped around Riku's neck; absorbed in their kiss the Silverette slowly fell backwards so that Sora was laying on top of him, "Ah, Ri-ku" the Brunette moaned through the kiss and shifted so that their hips were aligned.

"Oh!" Sora squeaked as Riku ran a hand down his back and grabbed his butt, squeezing and smirking when the Brunette gasped; Sora went to say something, but it changed to a delighted squeal as Riku suddenly flipped them over so that the silverette was now on top.

"Mmm~" Riku moaned, changing their deep kisses into small loving pecks, "As much as I love making out with you, I think we should continue this somewhere more comfortable" he said, slowly pushing up so that Sora was sitting in his lap; following the Silverette's gaze Sora was mortified to see that the sun was setting, they had spent over six hours out here already! And the Brunette didn't even feel tired!

Laughing Sora got off of Riku, holding his hand out to his boyfriend and smiling widely, "Come on! Let's go home"

* * *

Haha, it took me so long to update this! and for that I am really sorry!

Please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **It is greatly appreciated!


	6. Forgive and Forget

CH 6: Forgive and forget.

Warning: Swearing, implied sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts© or any of the characters.

A/N: So, I was going to write a sex scene. But, I just don't like writing them anymore, sorry. However, I do still write smut.

* * *

:2kitsune:

* * *

Two figures stumbled into the room kissing passionately as clothes flew off, landing on the ground and creating a trail from the front door, the taller of the two with shining silver locks realised pretty quickly that they wouldn't make it to the bedroom so instead they stumbled to the couch; "Ah!" the shorter teen moaned as he fell on top of the silverette, their hips pressing together and creating interesting friction.

"Oh~ Riku" the Brunette giggled, and finally let it just _happen._

* * *

The next morning was blissful as Sora woke to birdsong, groaning he slowly pushed himself up off the couch and rubbed the sleep away in his eyes, in the kitchen he could hear something cooking and a second later Riku was by the couch smiling.

"Morning" Riku said and leant down to kiss Sora on the forehead and muse his hair, "You ready for breakfast?" he then asked and watched as the brunette slowly got off the couch, wincing and placing a hand on his lower back before turning bright red when he remembered what he Riku had done.

Honestly it was the best sex of his life, not that Sora had a lot of it in his life, and he was so happy that they had finally done it; so much that he didn't even care that he was naked till Riku passed him the silverette's over sized white shirt from yesterday, pulling it on quickly and blushing again when it slid off one shoulder, before finally waking up and grinning widely.

"Morning Riku!" he finally chirped as he rubbed the final bits of sleep from his eye, Sora now sliding onto one of the kitchen stools as the Silverette plated up a yummy looking omelette for the both of them; with another kiss on his forehead Riku passed the Brunette his plate and chuckled when Sora immediately tucked in, grabbing his own and moving to sit beside the sky eyed man.

"So, what do yo-" Riku was cut off by the familiar sound of Sora's cell phone, familiar because he found the song annoying and couldn't get it out of his head once he had heard it, immediately the brunette was out of his chair and rushing for the lounge.

"He-llo?" Sora spoke, absently rubbing his lower back again because he really shouldn't be moving around this much seeing as Riku had done a number on him last night, "Sora speaking"

"Oh-hey Sora, its Kairi" came a voice through the phone and Sora found himself immediately smiling, "I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure!" Sora said remembering to sit down slowly this time; frowning a little Riku came to stand with his hip against the couch as he watched his boyfriend talk on the phone, "What's up?" the brunette asked.

Listening intently Sora nodded absently at what his best friend was saying, small smiles and some frowns making their way across his face as he did so, in the end he completely slumped and let his body relax before smiling and saying;

"Yeah! We can be down there in an hour!"

Instantly Riku froze, something that Sora did notice but ignored, the silverette didn't actually have any clue who the brunette was talking to and for all Riku knew his boyfriend could have just planned for them to meet up with Roxas and Axel; not that Riku was afraid! Oh no, Axel was fine, it was just Roxas that could be the challenge.

"Sora?" Riku said nervously as he stepped around the couch, placing one hand on the Brunette's hip as Sora dropped his phone on the couch "What was that about?"

"We!" Sora said far too brightly and pointed between their bodies, "Are going down to meet Kairi for lunch!"

Instantly Riku froze and tried to move away from his boyfriend, but somewhere in the process Sora had linked his finger in the waistband on the Silverette's pants and held on tightly as Riku tried to get away; but the Silverette wouldn't give up that easily and started trying to struggle out his pants at which Sora then tackled him around the waist, making them fall both to the ground with the Brunette sitting on top of his boyfriend and even though Riku was defiantly stronger he couldn't get away with Sora wrapped around him like this.

"Why~" Riku finally groaned and brought a arm up to cover his eyes, so that he couldn't be swayed by Sora's puppy dog eyes, "I don't want to talk to Kairi, she hates me"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen" Sora laughed and slapped Riku's chest maybe a little too hard, "She won't hurt you, pretty boy" he joked and leant down to try and pry away the arm that was covering the Silverette's eyes, failing miserably in the process.

Riku stayed silent for a while and Sora waited it out by tracing lightly over the Silverette's chest, not completely avoiding Riku's nipples that he now knew were actually kind of sensitive, not missing the way Riku arched into his touch a little; "Fine" the Silverette finally moaned immediately making Sora smile, "Fine, I'll go to lunch with you and Kairi"

"Yay!" Sora yelled and slapped Riku on the chest again, leaving a print, before leaning down and quickly kissing his boyfriend before jumping up and looking down at the Silverette who was still on the ground, "Come on! We have to get ready" he chirped stepping out of the way when Riku tried to grab his ankle, and ran upstairs giggling.

* * *

Sora and Riku were actually the first ones to the restaurant, due to the fact that Sora dressed Riku himself and they were out of the house in under an hour, nervously taking their seat in a booth that Kairi apparently booked; the waiter coming by and giving them their water, and offering them a comforting smile when she saw their hands intertwined together under the table.

Kairi entered the restaurant in her usual dramatic manor, tanned legs and lip gloss for miles, flashing a smile towards the head desk before striding over to the two men without a backwards glance at anyone else; "Hi~" she said dropping her bags onto the booth seat opposite them and sitting down gracefully, once seated she dropped her demeanour and she turned back into the usual, down to earth, Kairi that Sora knew.

"You must be Riku" Kairi said and flashed the stunned Riku a smile, holding her hand out for the Silverette to shake which he immediately shook.

"Uh-yeah, I'm Riku" the Silverette said and smiled back, all the while Sora was trying his hardest not to laugh because Riku was usually so charming and _womanizing _but now he was just a mess; under the table Sora squeezed his hand and felt the Silverette lean into him a little more.

And for once neither Kairi or Sora knew what to say and proceeded to sit there awkwardly and stare at each other, after minutes of waiting for someone to just say _something _Sora finally cleared his throat and said "Gee, is this awkward or what?"

The tension immediately cleared and the three found themselves laughing like old friends, albeit a little nervously on Riku's side; "So-"Kairi started "How'd you two meet?" she asked casually as she picked up her Menu and started scanning it, her perfectly pink nails tapping on the table top, but Sora knew better as he had seen this tactic before and kept quiet at his boyfriends side.

"Uh-"Riku started and looked towards Sora for help, which he never received, "Sora had a flat tire outside my house, and that's how we started, I guess" he finished lamely and shrugged, picking up his own Menu for something to do; beside Riku, Sora was purposely avoiding the conversation and was pretending to chose his order as well.

Kairi made a non commental noise in the back of her throat and nodded, "So, how long have you guys been dating then?" she asked innocently enough, but her eyes flicked up at the last second to meet Sora's and the Brunette didn't miss the mischievous look she passed him.

"Not too long" Riku answered and flicked his eyes down to try and meet Sora's, but just then the waitress arrived and after ordering their food the conversation changed and the Brunette actually relaxed when Kairi stopped interrogating his boyfriend.

The rest of the lunch went pretty well apart from Kairi bringing up embarrassing stories of when Sora was still in High School, going from everything to first kisses and locker room stories, and all the while Riku just became more and more relaxed till he was smiling and laughing along with Kairi like they were old friends; at the end of the lunch Kairi payed even though Sora demanded they he and Riku did, and as they walked across the car park the Redhead and the Silverette continued chat.

Now by Sora and Riku's car Kairi paused and grabbed the Silverette's wrist forcing him to twirl around so that they were standing face to face, Sora watching with a wary expression because this time he honestly had no idea what was happening, humming softly to herself Kairi reached up to place both hands on Riku's cheeks before staring intently into his eyes.

"-uhm" Sora started and stepped forward, lamely bringing his arm up as if he was going to grab Riku, but quickly stopped and cocked his head as he tried to figure out what Kairi was doing; Riku however was sweating bullets, his cheeks a little red, his aquamarine eyes staring right back at the Redhead.

"I like him!" Kairi said suddenly, shocking the two boys and making Sora jump, her mouth widening into a smile showing off all her perfect white teeth, "You two are perfect for each other" she added and, taking her hands off of Riku's cheeks, grabbed Sora's hand; intertwining the two boys hand's together with hers on top.

Sora was the first one to break out of the confused trance and positively beamed, "Well, I do know how to pick the best!" ignoring the collective groans from Riku and Kairi.

* * *

"So, how was that?" Sora's voice trailed and reached Riku's ears as they both entered the Silverette's house, giggling a little giddily the Brunette threw himself down on one of the perfect white couches and rested his right arm over his eyes.

"I'm still shaking" Riku replied melodramatically and fell, on purpose, on Sora; resting his head and the Brunette's chest, his legs on either side of the couch, "Who knew a girl could be so scary" he sighed and Sora didn't have to look to know he was smirking.

"Say's the man who was afraid Kai was 'gonna kick you in your 'family jewels" Sora laughed but found that Riku was actually pretty heavy and couldn't really breathe, "'Ku, off, I can't breathe"

"It could have happened!" Riku shot back in defence but ruined it by laughing, "And anyway, I realised that you'd probably be pretty sad if I couldn't have sex anymore" he said in a matter of fact tone, and when Sora removed the arm away from his eyes to stare at him incredulously Riku leaned in to huskily whisper, "I mean, after the way you were begging for it last night"

"Riku!" Sora squawked and blushed, thoroughly mortified, "I did not!" he groaned and started to try and wiggle out from under his boyfriend, resulting in just making him more frustrated at how their bodies rubbed together; sighing Riku moved one leg so that his knee was between Sora's legs, mostly to stop his squirming boyfriend to stop moving, pretending to act confused when the Brunette gasped and started to blush.

"You totally did" Riku replied and smirked down at his blushing boyfriend, "And now, I have you all-to-myself" he drew out and leant down to press a kiss against Sora's collarbone, not missing how the Brunette whined and arched slightly into him, his hands scratching wordlessly at the Silverette's sides.

"'Ku, stop it" Sora whined and when Riku continued to kiss up his neck, nipping a little too hard at some points and leaving small love bites, and seeing as the Brunette had plans for this kind of situation, the situation of Riku being a horny _pervert, _he decided to the plan in action; smirking to himself he slowly started running his hands up the Silverette's side, not missing how Riku kind of stiffened, and started heading towards the back of his neck.

"Sora-" Riku said in a warning tone, his aquamarine eyes narrowing, which quickly turned into a shout when Sora finally ran his fingernails up the Silverette's back, and paused before started furiously tickling the back of his boyfriend neck.

"SORA!" the Silverette laughed and tried to wiggle out of his boyfriends grip, and Sora found a escape route; before Riku could move back to stop him the Brunette jumped and found himself free, leaning over Riku's pathetic body laying face down on the couch.

"I warned you" Sora started and placed his hands on his skinny hips much like a woman would, "I told you to stop! And you didn't listen!" to busy bragging the Brunette didn't notice, or hear, as Riku slowly got off the couch; "And now no sex toni- Ahh!" he screamed when hands clamped down on his hips, lifting him up in the air, and the breath being knocked out of him as he was thrown over the Silverette's shoulder.

"Sorry, what was that?" Riku asked innocently and ignored it as Sora kept furiously hitting him, "I didn't quite hear that, what was that about sex? You want more" a mischievous glint found its way to his aquamarine eyes, "That I can do!" and ignoring Sora's yells on 'Noooooo!' he slowly made his way up the stairs to their jointed room.

* * *

This took me far to long for the final product, and I realize that in the last part my writing style changed because it's been over three months between the end of the Restaurant scene and the start of the Riku-hassling-Sora-scene.

So, uh, I'm really sorry that this took so long and if anyone is actually still reading this then thank you!

Please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
